Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such background art is prior art, nor that such background art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Clamps for clamping power cables are well-known and come in many different varieties. One very popular form of clamp is a clamp manufactured by a company ID Technik of Germany. The clamps the aforementioned company are designed to clamp high-voltage cables or the like and come in various sizes so as to manage different size clapping requirements. An example of such an electrical cable clamp 10 is depicted in FIG. 1A. A further example of a prior art cable clamp 20 is depicted in FIG. 1B depicted attached to a busbar 50. Prior art cable clamps 10 and 20 each utilise a spring arrangement for securing the cable clamp against the bus bar as shown in FIG. 1A to prevent movement of the clamp in use. FIG. 1A illustrates a photographic view of a series of three such clamps all interconnected on a single busbar for mounting.
The aforementioned clamps have a number of disadvantages when being utilised in practice. They are manufactured with some free floating pads which are often lost and provide a complicated installation process. Further, the design of any backplane mounting strut for the clamps is ill considered in that is often difficult to install the clamp in a confined space. Often these clamps must be installed in a small spaces which results in difficult working requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cable clamping arrangement suitable for efficient and uncomplicated use in practice.